One Shots
by nightnight
Summary: Just some One shots of the ppg and rrb Normal Pairings , just a little something to pass some time.
1. Twinkle Twinle Little star

**Hey guys i'm back sorry for the long absence i have returned even, my other PPG stories are still in progress well two of them are there's just a problem somehow my hard drive crashed and i don't have anything copies on it besides new stories that are on my phone, they say they can save all my stuff on there so we will see i have no idea when i'm getting my laptop back its been two weeks already so hopefully it will return to me soon (i'm dying without it D,:) so these are little one shots i should be finished with them all by tonight unless the hurricane decides to turn off the electricity :/ so enjoy these little one shots I'll be making until further notice.**

* * *

_**Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Star light, Star bright, The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight,**_  
_**Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, I have so many wishes to make, But most of all is what I state, So just wonder, That I've been dreaming of, I wish that I can have owe her enough, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the dream I dream tonight.**_

''Hey Boom, wanna shoot some hoops?" His dark green-eyed brother would ask.

''Naw I think I'm gonna call it a night?"

''Whatever your loss.'' Butch said as he grabbed his basketball and went to te basketball court for a little while.  
Boomer sighed and took a shower early and climbed into bed only wearing navy blue boxers as soon as he was in a deep sleep, he started to dream, he dream of a girl with bright blonde hair that bounce every time she laughed or did the slightest movement and her cotton candy blue eyes shined with happiness, he would just watch her laugh and twirling around him. As soon as she would jumo into his arms they would come closer until their lips were touching she would give him the most wonderful smile he ever seen before she would rub his nose with hers as soon as Boomer would close the little gap between them he would awake from his dream, he would get up and walk towards his window and stare at te stars the first star that twinkled brighter than any other he always say.

''I wish I could have the girl I dreamed of tonight.''

_**Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, I want a girl who'll be all mine, And wants to say that I'm her guy, Someones sweet that's for sure, I want to be the one shes looking for, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the girl I wish tonight,**_

He would always talk to the stars as if the stars asked why him why her and not anyone else he always answered,

''I wonder how you guys do it, do you always make peoples dreams come true, I know you're probably wondering why her, I want her to be all mine and no one else's I want her to say I'm her guy and always come to me when she is troubled, she's the sweetest girl I know more sweeter than any candy or cake. Can you make me the one she's looking for I wish, I may have the girl I wish for tonight.''

_**Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Star light, Star bright, The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight.**_

He finally got his wish he wished for what seemed like forever. He was laying in bed with her, every night before he would go to bed he would walk out on the bacony and lean against the railing watching the stars until with one shined or flew across the sky.

''Why do you come out here every night?" A voice said as small skinny arms wrapped around his torso.

''I always wished upon the stars.''

''Why?"

''So I could I get the wish I always wanted.'' He said turning around and wrapping his arms around her.

''How many wishes do you wish for every night?"

''Only one.''

''One it must be a really special wish.''

''It is or it was I just always wish for it so it will never fade away.''

''Why do you wish for it all the time if you already got what you wished for?"

''Because Bubbles it very special to me.''

''What is your wish?"

''If I tell you it wouldn't be special.''

''You're a never ending mystery Boomer that's one of reasons why I love you.'' She said rubbing her nose against his.

A faint crying was heard in the distance.

''I'll go see what's wrong with her.'' Bubbles said giving Boomer a soft kiss on this lips.

Boomer watched as she left, he looked up at the stars.

''I wish I may, I wish I might have the girl I wish for every night to stay mine.''

* * *

PPG AND RRB belong to their respect owners

song used Tinkle Twinkle Little Star by Kai.


	2. Without You

**Okay Here's a another chapter. Enjoy! I don't own the PPG and RRB.  
Song used Without You – David Guetta**

* * *

_**I can't win, I can't reign**__**  
I will never win this game**__**  
Without you, without you**__**  
I am lost, I am vain,**__**  
I will never be the same**__**  
Without you, without you**__**  
**_

Ever since Brick and Blossom broke up, Brick couldn't do anything anymore he wasn't focusing on football anymore he was letting his teammates and his coach down.  
''Jojo what has gotten into you boy, you're letting us down you were our best quaterback what happened son, I'm sorry to let say but I'm suspending you from the team, until you can get back into your right mind.''

_**I won't run, I won't fly**__**  
I will never make it by**__**  
Without you, without you**__**  
I can't rest, I can't fight**__**  
All I need is you and I,**__**  
Without you, without you**_

Brick didn't do anything he use to do in his past life, like exercise and at night it was even worse for him he couldn't sleep no matter what, he completely let himself go, he was growing a beard and his hair was a mess it wasn't in a ponytail or brushed down nice and smooth like a certain someone would do it.

He didn't call or text his brothers and it worried Boomoer badly, Boomer decided to go to his house, and knock on the door no one answered, the front door was unlocked and Boomer walked in but covered his nose as soon as he opened the door.

"Brick are you here?!" Boomer called out to him, he finally found his older brother in the bathroom staring blankly at the mirror.

"Brick! Bro?! You okay? Talk to me?!" _**  
**__**  
**_

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**__**  
But I can't accept that we're estranged**__**  
Without you, without you**__**  
I can't quit now, this can't be right**__**  
I can't take one more sleepless night**__**  
Without you, without you**_

Brick was somewhat back on his feet thanks to his brothers.  
"Hey Brick. When are you going back to playing football? Its been awhile and your coach called me yesterday asking if you were alright." Boomer said as he was eating a bowl of cereal joining him at the dinner table.

"I don't care about football anymore Boom, and no I'm not alright I done something I can't erase ans I take complete responability for it." Brick said looking out the window not bothering to eat the bowl of cereal Boomer made for him.

"Go back to her, Brick you can't live like this it's killing you, go say sorry or atleast try to fix it."

"You're right Boomer, I have to fix this I can't live without her, I'm going to get her back." Brick said as he walked out the door for the first time on his own, looking for the special someone that could turn his life back around.

I won't soar, I won't climb

_**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**__**  
Without you, without you**__**  
I can't look, I'm so blind**__**  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind**__**  
Without you, without you**__**  
**_

Brick searched high and low for her, but he couldn't find her, he felt like he was losing his mind everyday that had passed until he ran into one of her sisters.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Buttercup said as she looked up to see who caused her to fall.

"Oh, its you." Buttercup said standing up picking up her backpack.

"Buttercup, can I talk to you." Brick asked.

"Why should I talk to you, you're the reason why my sister left."

"Left? What do you mean left? Where did she go?" Brick said grabbing Buttercups shoulders.

"She's suffering Brick, she needs you, you gotta fix this." Buttercup said pushing his hands away from her.

"I know, I'm nothing with her, I need her back."

"Citysville… She's in Citysville."_**  
**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**__**  
Without you, without you**__**  
Without... you **_

Brick set off for Citysville and somehow he found he in a library towards the back. He was at the end just staring at her, She felt someone looking at her and she looked up her pink eyes met his dark red eyes and they stared at each other which seemed like forever. She dropped her books and ran into his arms and cried her heart out Brick held her back he would never let go of her again.

"I'll never be the same without you." He whispered as he kissed her head.


	3. God Damn You're Beautiful

**Okay here's the last one. And I found out that I should have my laptop back by Monday hopefully. I don't own anything. Song used God Damn You're Beautiful To Me – Chester See.**

* * *

_**On the days I can't see your eyes,**__**  
I don't even want to, open mine.  
On the days I can't see your smile,**__**  
Well I'd rather sit, wait the while.  
For the days I know you'll be near,**__**  
'Cause a day without you, it just isn't fair.  
See the days I can hear you voice,**__**  
I'm left without a choice.**_

Butch was love struck and it hit him hard, Butch loved the way her eyes looked every time she looked his way, those lime green eyes that always had determination in them. He especially loved it when she smiled at him it was rare for her to smile but Butch could feel butterflies in his stomach every time he could get her to smile, it killed him to know she would leave to go on soccer tournaments and when she was near he would make sure he would see her as soon as she stepped foot in Townsville, and the phone conversations he would have with her before her game or anytime he could have time to talk to her he would chose her over anything else.

'Cause I get weak in the knees,

_**Fall head over heels baby,**__**  
And every other cheesy cliche'.  
Yes I'm swept off my feet,**__**  
Oh my heart skips a beat.  
But there's really only one thing to say.  
**_

He always felt like falling every time he saw he her he would go weak in the knees.

"Hey Butterfly, Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Stop with the cheesy pickup lines already." She said through the phone he knew she was smirking and rolling her eyes at him.

"Just tryin' to cheer you up for your big game."

"With cheesy pickup lines, Butch seriously?!" She laughed, Her laugh always made her heart skip a beat.

Butch wanted to so desperately say the one thing he wanted to say….

_**God damn you're beautiful to me,**__**  
You're everything, yeah that's beautiful  
Yes to me, Ohhh**_

'_I'm gonna tell her today, today is the day I tell Buttercup She's the most Beautiful girl I laid eyes on and that I love her.'_ Butch thought to himself

Buttercup was a looker bright lime green eyes, curves in all the right places and plump pink lips that were kissable but her attitude was a bug turn off to most of the guys but to Butch, he attitude was the most unique about her.

_**om: lyrics/c/chester_see/god_damn_youre_ ]**__**  
I can't find the words to explain,**__**  
Just how much you got me going insane.  
When you speak to me sometimes we'll find,**__**  
Oh I stutter my words, I say never mind.  
'Cause even when you just walk by,**__**  
Well I look around to seem occupied.  
'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,**__**  
Yeah, all of these feelings inside.  
**_

"What is it Butch it better be important for you to call me this early you know I have a game in a bit." Buttercup grumbled through the phone this was the third time Butch called her while she was sleeping.

"I- I have…. Something…. To t-tell you.." Butch whispered in the phone barely loud enough for Buttercup to hear.

"Well, What is it?" She said sounding impatient.

"I- I uh….. You know never mind I'll let you go back to sleep, I'll see you later" He quickly hung up leaving a confused Buttercup to look at her cell phone once again.

"Why can't I tell her she making me go insane!" Butch yelled at no one.

_**'Cause I get weak in the knees,**__**  
Fall head over heels baby,**__**  
And every other cheesy cliche'.  
Ohh I'm swept off my feet,**__**  
My heart skips a beat.  
But there's really only one thing to say.**_

Buttercup finally returned to Townsville after winning against the other team once again, she was at the airport and something seemed off, Butch was nowhere to be found usually he was the one to pick her up and take her somewhere nice celebrating another game won. Buttercup waited an hour and finally called her sister, she felt stood up by Butch.

God damn you're beautiful to me, Ohhh  
You're everything, Yeah, that's beautiful  
Yes to me, Ohhh  
Yes to me, Ohhh

Butch was at a flower shop buying Buttercups and a rose for his Buttercup, Today was the day that he was going to confess his love for her.

_**Yeah you're beautiful...**__**  
Yeah you're beautiful...**__**  
God damn, you're beautiful,**__**  
To me,**__**  
To me.  
**_

Buttercup walked out the shower and dried off her hair and slipped into a oversize grey t-shirt, Butch's t-shirt she doesn't know why she put it on even if she was mad at him for leaving her at the airport.

She heard the doorbell go off.

"Buttercup can you get that I'm busy!" Both of her sisters yelled. Buttercup scowled and went to the door and opened only to be shocked then back to anger.

"Where were you? You left me at the airport." Buttercup yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry I have something I need to tell you." Butch said while having his hands behind his back.

"Not this again you ke-" Butch shoved the flowers in her face Buttercup looked at them shocked and blushed taking them in her hands.

"What are these for?" She asked lightly touching the rose.

"Butterfly.. Buttercup I love you and you're the most beautiful girl out here to me, I've been trying to tell you but I never could I just didn't have the guts that's why I kept hanging up on you." Butch said looking away.

Buttercup just stared at him with a blank expression. Butch felt awkward he felt like Buttercup didn't feel the same way back

"Bu-" He was cut off by Buttercup soft lips he was shocked but kissed back within seconds. They heard squeals behinds them they pulled apart to see Bubbles and Blossom staring at them from the living room.

"AWWW BUTTERCUP FINALLY ITS ABOUT TIME!" Bubbles yelled.

"BUBBLES SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled. She was going to chase after them until Butch grabbed her hand and pulled her into another kiss.

'_God Damn You're Beautiful.' __**  
**_


End file.
